tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tea-Time for a Turtle, Part 1
[[Datei:AmAdvs 05 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Amazing Adventures'' #5]]Tea-Time for a Turtle, Part 1 ("Teezeit für einen Turtle, Teil 1") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Amazing Adventures''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 9. Dezember 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Amazing Adventures #5 * Story: Peter DiCicco * Zeichnungen: Chad Thomas *'Farben': Heather Breckel *'Text': Shawn Lee & Chris Mowry *'Editorarbeiten': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität [[Liste der Amazing Adventures-Comics|Zur Amazing Adventures Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Donnie Finds a Relic" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Tea-Time for a Turtle, Part 2" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|160px|Tea Time!Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **April O'Neil **Ice Cream Kitty (erwähnt) *Chloe *Foot Clan **Tiger Claw **Baxterfly **Shredder (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|240px|Ein üblicher Abend zuhauseAn einem Abend verbringen drei der Turtles ihre Freizeit mit einer ihrer üblichen ruhigen Beschäftigungen: Raphael und Donatello versuchen sich am Videospieltisch zu schlagen, während Michelangelo zusieht und versucht, hilfreiche Kommentare abzugeben. Als Raphael sich als Sieger der Partie zu feiern beginnt, bemerkt er Leonardo, der sich anscheinend aus dem Versteck schleichen will, und fordert ihn zu einer "freundlichen" Spielrunde auf. Leonardo aber lehnt ab, weil er - so seine Worte - noch etwas Schleichtraining absolvieren will, um sich zu entspannen. Obwohl seine Brüder sich sehr über seine Freizeitgeschmäcker wundern, lassen sie ihn am Ende ziehen. thumb|160px|left|Die lieben Familiengeheimnisse...Jedoch ist Leonardo bei seiner Ausrede nicht so ganz bei der Wahrheit geblieben, denn anstatt einer nächtlichen Trainingsrunde geht er einer viel ruhigeren Beschäftigung nach - nämlich einer Teestunde mit seiner kleinen menschlichen Freundin Chloe."Slash and Destroy" Während ihres Plausches lässt Leonardo allerdings versehentlich einige Bemerkungen über seine Brüder fallen, was natürlich sofort Chloes Interesse weckt. Sie bittet und bettelt darum, endlich auch die anderen Turtles kennenlernen zu dürfen; jedoch ist Leonardo sich nicht sicher, ob dies eine so gute Idee ist (zumal er sich ausmalen muss, was seine Brüder zu seiner Art Freizeitbeschäftigung kommentieren würden)... thumb|160px|Baxter is backIndessen im Versteck hat Raphael eine weitere Spielrunde gegen Michelangelo gewonnen. Jedoch geht Donatello das folgende Geprahle seines Bruders so auf die Nerven, dass er sich abreagiert, indem er Raphael eine Pizza ins Gesicht schleudert. Das wiederum erregt Raphaels Wut, und es beginnt eine wüste Prügelei, die unvermutet von einem Anruf von April unterbrochen wird: Sie hat gerade im Internet einen Polizeibericht gewesen, wonach eine menschliche Fliege in ein Computerlabor eingebrochen ist, welches aber seltsamerweise schon lange nicht mehr genutzt wird. Sogleich vermuten die Turtles Baxter Stockman hinter der Tat und verlassen das Versteck, ohne das von ihnen hinterlassene Durcheinander auch nur mal ansatzweise aufzuräumen. thumb|left|240px|Manieren, Manieren...Während sie sich auf den Weg zum Einbruchsort machen, versuchen die drei Turtles Leonardo anzurufen. Zwar spricht das T-Phone an, doch Chloe weigert sich, Leonardo den Anruf entgegennehmen zu lassen (das sei wider die "guten Sitten" beim Teetrinken), noch lässt sie ihn weg, ohne ihm vorher noch eine weitere Tasse aufzuzwingen. So müssen die drei sich Stockman alleine vornehmen, doch sie machen sich keine allzu großen Sorgen darüber, da sie den Wissenschaftler bereits als einen miserablen Kämpfer kennengelernt haben. thumb|160px|Die Not mit der AnwesenheitspflichtAls Stockman das Labor verlassen will, sind die Turtles schon zur Stelle und umzingeln ihn. Doch dann erleben sie eine unangenehme Überraschung: Der Einbruch war nichts weiter als eine Falle, um die Turtles hervorzulocken, und der Drahtzieher dieser Aktion ist niemand anderes als Tiger Claw, der sich nun auf die Turtles stürzt! Ohne Leonardos Füherschaft sehen sich Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo zur sofortigen Flucht gezwungen, dicht gefolgt von ihren beiden Feinden, während Leonardo notgedrungen noch eine weitere Tasse Tee mit Chloe leeren muss... Trivia *Diese Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach der TV-Folge "The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman". Neudruckversionen *''Amazing Adventures'' TPB #2 (13. Juli 2016) *''Amazing Adventures Volume 2: Tea-Time for a Turtle'' (HC) (17. Mai 2017) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *TBA Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Amazing Adventures)